A Weird Family
by hiiro kira
Summary: When a state gets hurt, he has to move. What will happen at his new home? Join New Jersey on his adventures as he adapts to a new way of life with new people. Sorry the summery sucks, but the story is good. Parings: USUK, PRUCAN, a little SPAMANO and GERITA. and New Jersey x Ontario. Both human names and country/state/territory names used.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters! I only own rights to the states in this story, who are based on my friends.**

**Prologue**

"WHAAAA!" cried a baby with chocolate colored eyes, a slight tan, and (for now) short brown hair with patches of blond.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold on Alaska," said a tall blond,skinny man. He had blond hair with a piece sticking up in the front, practically defying gravity. He had vibrant blue eyes, and was always wearing a bomber jacket with the number 51 on the back.

"WHAAAA!" Alaska cried again.

The man walked in the room with a bottle of warm milk. After he gave it to Alaska the phone rang.

"Hello?" the man asked.

"Yo 'Merica!" said the boy on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want Texas?" America asked.

"Me and the rest will be home in two hours to tell how it went," Texas said.

"Okay. See ya then," America said then hung up.

_Two Hours Later_

"Old man! We're home!" Texas yelled out.

"Be quite! Alaska and Hawaii are sleeping!" America hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh for the love of god! Dad the meeting went like normal with the exception that you weren't there. We were asked where you were. And I, being the responsible one, told Germany that you were here taking care of the kids and sent me and stupid to fill in for you," said a girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin.

"Thank you Wisconsin. ANd you will not be going to another meeting," America said to the tanned, green eyed, sandy blond haired Texas.

"WHY?" Texas whined.

"I got a call from Germany just after you called me. You were causing trouble with Prussia. You are grounded and, until further notice, banned from the World ranted.

"Daddy! Come here!" yelled a little girl with long blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"What is it California, my little movie star?" America asked.

"Get the camera! Alaska and Hawaii are walking!" California shouted.

Texas, Wisconsin, and America looked at each other before grabbing the camera and running to see for themselves. They were so happy to see the girls walking. Hawaii was a very tan girl. She was short, had long black hair, and violet eyes. So, needless to say, she didn't fit in with the family looks. But she was walking just as well as Alaska.

"Come here girls. Come to daddy," America said crouching down.

"Shut… up… Texas," Alaska said.

"I didn't even say anything!" Texas whined.

"Where did she learn that?" Wisconsin asked.

"SHUT UP TEXAS!" America yelled at Texas.

"And.. case closed," Wisconsin said turning off the camera.

"I'll go get the others," stated California.

"JUST THE LITTLE ONES SWEETY!" America called after her.

"Okay Daddy!" the little girl called back.

_20 Minutes Later_

"Daddy! Is it true?" asked a little girl, about eight, with silky blond hair and freckles and snow white skin.

"Yes New York. The babies can walk and tell Texas to shut up." America said smiling.

"Awesome! Alaska is awesome!" said a boy who looked like California, only with emerald green eyes.

"Yes Oregon. She is awesome," America agreed. Meanwhile, Prussia, who was sitting on Germany's couch, was foaming at the mouth because someone else was called Prussia.(HAHA SUCK IT PRUSSIA! Sorry if you like Prussia. I do too, I just couldn't resist)

"Can I hug them?" asked a boy with white hair, charcoal black eyes, and mocha colored skin.

"Yes Mississippi. You can hug them," America told the boy.

"Can they run yet?" asked a girl with snow white hair, blood red eyes, and skin so pale it was almost translucent. So basically- she was albion.

"No Wyoming. They cannot run yet. Even when they can I don't think would be able to ran as fast as you. Ever. But they should be able to run in a few months," America explained

"Can they pick oranges with me?" asked a short girl with bouncy but short brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"No Florida. They are not strong enough yet," America said putting Hawaii and Alaska back in there cribs. "Now let them sleep. Go play outside. Daddy has work to do."

The little kids went outside with the supervision of Wisconsin, and , sadly, Texas.

"Stop telling me to shut the hell up Wisconsin!" America heard Teas yell, causing the babies to wake up.

"Not again. SHUT UP OUT THERE!" AMerica yelled at his kids that were outside.

_7 years later_

"Alaska! Hawaii! Hurry up! We are going to be late!" America shouted up the stairs to the only two in the house who were not yet ready for the World Meeting.

"Ready! Let's go," said the two as they joined the others who were going.

"K. Move out!" America said loading the states and himself into the truck.

_4 Hours Later_

At 9 in the morning America, Alaska, Hawaii, Florida, New York, and Wyoming walked into the World Meeting.

"Everybody I have 5 more states I would like you to meet!" America said cheerily.

"W-Wyoming? Is it really you?" Prussia, uncharacteristically, studdered.

"Yes I am Wyoming. You look like me. Dad who is he?" Wyoming asked.

"He is your other dad, or as you should call him your Vatti. His mane is Prussia." America explained.

"Oh," Wyoming said, then she turned back to Prussia. "Hi Vatti!" and jumped on him.

"VHAT?! Mien older bruder had a child vith America?!" Germany boomed.

"Chill out West! It was 12 years ago," Prussia said smiling while still hugging his son. "You had Rome Jr. vith Italy.

"Ja. Your right Bruder." Germany conceded.

"Wow! Did Germany really agree the his brother of all people was right and he was not?!" America explained.

"Ja. You are correct….. That is AWESOME!" Prussia yelled.

Wyoming blinked four times then said, "Dad... is that… where I get the 'I am awesome' attitude from?"

"Yes it is. That is why I fell for him. Until I found out just how much of a hot headed, ego freak he is." America said.

Meanwhile, back at home at the house Texas is causing trouble again. Texas was about to put the sleeping Wisconsin's hand in a bucket of warm water when Mississippi yelled.

"TEXAS! WISCONSIN! COME QUICK! NEW JERSEY FELL DOWN! HIS HEAD IS BLEEDING!" Mississippi yelled out.

"Oh no! I waxed the floor in the kitchen and forgot to tell little ones not to go in there! Wisconsin wake up! There's trouble!" Texas yelled running out of the room, forgetting the about water.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt? TEXAS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Wisconsin yelled when she saw New Jersey.

"I waxed the floor and forgot to tell the little ones to stay away," Texas explained scared of what Wisconsin would do to _him._

"I'll call Dad," Wisconsin said as she grabbed the phone.

_Back at the World Meeting_

_WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL SOCK YOU!..._

America's phone went off.

"I have to take this it is Wisconsin. Texas is probably causing trouble again," America said before answering.

"Hello?" America asked.

"_Dad! Help! New Jersey is hurt!_" Wisconsin yelled into the phone.

"What do you mean New Jersey is hurt?!" America yelled.

"_Texas forgot to tell the little ones that he waxed the floor," _Wisconsin explained.

"How bad is it?" he asked getting worried.

"_A little blood coming out of his head." _Wisconsin clarified.

"Okay. I will be there soon," America said hanging up. "Iggy. Get my kids. I'll get the car. We have to go. Spain, you come to," America commanded. "Sorry Germany. Meeting has to be cut short."

"Vhy?" asked Germany, Spain, England, and the 5 states.

"Iggy, kids, New Jersey was hurt. Spain, Texas is at fault. Everybody we have to take him to the hospital. Blood is coming out of his head," America explained to everyone in the room.

"Everyone. Get in your cars. Ve are all going viz America. Zis is an international matter. Let'z go!" Germany said taling charge once again.

"Thank you! Come on everyone. Follow me," America directed.

**Thank you for reading! This is my first Fanfiction! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, and/or favorite!**


	2. Getting Settled

****Hiiro: Who wants to say the disclaimer this time?****

****America: The HERO says NOT IT!****

****England: SHUT UP YOU BLOODY WANKER!****

****Hiiro: STOP FIGHTING! *takes out 7mm- O8*****

****America: AHHHH! Don't shot the HERO!****

****Germany: *Walks up* Hiiro Kira does not own Hetalia or the characters. She only owns the states/territories/provinces/and cities that are based on her friends.****

****Hirro: Thank you Doitsu! ****

****Chapter 1: Getting Settled****

**It has been six hours since everyone at the World Meeting found out that New Jersey got hurt.**

** "****I cannot believe you would do something like this son! I am so mad at you right now, you could not imagine just how much!" Spain yelled at Texas.**

** "****My boy. My little boy. The only one I can call my son. In a hospital because of Spain's, my enemy, kid. How did this happen?" England asked sadly.**

** "****I waxed the kitchen floor and forgot to tell the little ones to stay off of it before I went to put Wisconsin's hand in a bucket of water," Texas explained gulitaly.**

** "****You were going to do WHAT?!" Wisconsin yelled at Texas.**

** "****Calm down Wisconsin. Please," Canda whispered.**

** "****Sure Papa. I will calm down. New Jersey needs us to be calm and strong," Wisconsin replied to her quiet and overlooked father.**

**Meanwhile, America was sitting beside New Jersey. He had emerald green eyes like England, blond hair like America, but without the cowlick. He wasn't very tan, and, like England, could see fairies, unicorns, and Flying Mint Bunny.**

** "****Please wake up Jersey. Please be okay. For me. For your siblings. For Flying Mint Bunny, the fairies, and the unicorns. For England." America whispered sadly.**

** "****Excuse me? Mr. Jones? I have information on Leo's condition," stated the doctor.**

** "****How is he? What is wrong?" America asked jumping up.**

** "****He has a concussion. It will be a few months before he is back to normal. He hit his head on something sharp. We put staples in to close the cut. He should recover just fine though. As soon as he wakes up he can go home with you," the doctor replied.**

** "****Thank you. Can you send Arthur Kirkland in here please?" America asked hopefully.**

** "****Sure. Just one question. Why?" asked the doctor.**

** "****He is the child's real father. I adopted him when Ruthur couldn't take care of him. That is why he is under my custody," America lied.**

** "****Okay. I will send him in," the doctor said believing the lie.**

**_5 minutes later_**

** "****America?" England asked entering the room.**

** "****Hi Iggy," America said quietly.**

** "****What's wrong? You are never quiet," England asked scared of the answer.**

** "****Nothing. But….. he has a concussion. They put staples in his head to close the cut. I think it would be best if he stayed with you until he is better," America said.**

**Just as England was about to reply, New Jersey woke up.**

** "****Dad? Father? Is it really you? Where am I? Why aren't you fighting? All I remember is going to get a glass of milk," New Jersey spouted.**

** "****Hey chap. Yes, it is us. We aren't fighting because we are worried. You are in the hospital. You slipped on the floor and got a concussion when Texas waxed the floor and didn't tell you. You will be going home with me. America? I am going to go get his release papers," England explained then went to go get the papers.**

** "****Okay. Thank god you are alright Jersey. I was so worried. You scared me," America said hugging New Jersey tightly.**

** "****What did Father mean 'I will be going home with him'?" New Jersey asked confused.**

** "****You need to have extra care for a while. Because I can't give you that attention, you will go by Iggy for now," America said.**

** "****But you always said he could never have me. That you would never leave me. What changed?" New Jersey asked.**

** "****Your smart for being 9. But I know what I said. What changed was with the other states, I can't give you all the attention you need right now. But don't worry, you will come back to my place as soon as you are better," America responded.**

** "****But… I will be going over to America's often with you son. And America, you need to sign the papers. And maybe you can explain to me why I cannot?" England said entering the room once again.**

** "****Okay here you go," America said handing the papers back to England. "And I told them you were the real father but I adopted him because the do not take kindly to gays, and they do not know we are countries, states, and territories."**

** "****So you lied for me and our son? America that is so unlike you. But thank you. I love you so much," England said.**

** "****I love you too Iggy," America said. Then the two shared a quick kiss. Then they grabbed New Jersey, signed him out, got the others, and went their separate ways.**

**_At Englands House_**

** "****So son. This is your room. Mine is across the hall. Flying Mint bunny is the 3rd door on the left. Unicorn's is 4th on the right. Fairies is the 2nd on the right. Pixies is 7th on the left. Stay away from the East wing. That is my brothers' wing. The 4 of them are trouble, so if you see them, come find me. The magic room is 1st door in the West wing. We are in the North wing. Kitchen is the first door on the right in the South wing. Bathroom is the 2nd door on the right South wing. Dining room is across from the kitchen. Living room is 3rd door on the right South wing. Laundry room 2nd door on the left West wing. Library 3rd door on the left South wing. Closets are 2nd and 4th doors on the West wing. 3rd door in the West wing is the study, where you can do your homework. Here is a cell phone, call if you need help. I will drop you off at school tomorrow. Be ready at 7:30 a.m. Here is your school uniform. Your bags are already in your room. Everything is unpacked and put away. Have a good nights sleep. I will wake you in the morning," England said to give New Jersey the layout. "I will tell you the rules of the house tomorrow, give you a tour, and tell you where things are in the kitchen, closet, study, magic room, bathroom,and library."**

** "****Okay Father. As you wish. I will see you in the morning. Good night," New Jersey responded.**

** "****Huh. I never thought America could raise a child like this. It surprises me that you are so obedient and can actually concentrate," England said shocked by his sons response.**

** "****He told me to be respectful, pay attention, and follow the rules all the time because I remind him of you," New Jersey said. "Also to always be honest."**

** "****Why wouldn't he want me to be like him instead of me?" England asked confused.**

** "****Because he loves you. He wishes you could always be by him, but knows that is impossible. I wish it was possible though," New Jersey answered.**

** "****Why do you wish that?" England asked, still confused.**

** "****He is broken when you are not there," was New Jersey's simple reply.**

** "****What? He is always so happy," England stated.**

** "****When you are around he is. When you are not around he is quite unless he is yelling at Texas, or if I come in he brightens up a bit. But not a lot. He looks at the picture of you he keeps in his wallet a lot, especially after you fight with him. He cries after those fights. He goes to his room and won't come out. Not even Uncle Canada can get him out. He only comes out if you call or come over, or if there is a World Meeting. It is like that for about three to four days," New Jersey explained.**

** "****Wow. Well after you are better. You cannot tell anyone, but I think I am going to move back in with you guys. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I miss your dad a lot too," England said.**

** "****Really?! That is so cool Father! I cannot wait! I promise I won't tell anyone!" New Jersey shouted in joy then ran to his room.**

****Hope you liked it! Please review/ favorite/ and/or follow. Thank you. It gets better I promise.****

****New Jersey: Why is France in a corner?****

****Hiiro: England said he wouldn't marry him again.****

****England: Damn right! I will never marry that bloody wanker!****

****France: Please do it! I need the help!****

****England: No! For the hundredth time NO!****

****Hiiro: Not again. JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!****

****New Jersey: Bye! See you soon!****


	3. Hectic First Day Part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated! I have an essay on Lincoln due on Wednesday. If I don't update a frequently for a while, I apologize in advance. I will have a lot more essays in the next few months.**

**Hiiro Kira: So… for the disclaimer, I choose…. CHINA!**

**China: WHAT?! NO WAY ARU!**

**Hiiro Kira: You don't have a choice. *locks door as she leaves the room***

**China: HEY! COME BACK! *bangs in the door* Nevermind. *walks back to the camera* Hiiro Kira does not own Hetalia, or the countries. She only owns the plot and cities, states, and territories that are in this story. **

**Chapter 3: Hectic First Day part 1**

"Wake up son. You have to get ready for school. You don't want to be late for you first day do you?" England said as he laid out New Jersey's uniform.

"Good morning father. Thank you for getting my uniform out. I will be right back." New Jersey said grabbing his bathroom supplies and heading to the bathroom.

When he got back England said, "I see you have your dads eyes."

"Yes," New Jersey said embarrassed. He choose contacts so people wouldn't be able to tell but he forgot about England.

"Well let's go have breakfast. Hope you like scones," England said.

"Oh! I love scones! Dad makes them on the weekends. He says they taste just like yours," new Jersey said happily.

After breakfast New Jersey said something that shocked England.

"These are better than America's. They don't make me want to puke," New Jersey stated honestly.

"Really? Thank you. Finally someone who has taste buds!" England exclaimed.

"Father! We have to go! It is almost 7:30!" New Jersey exclaimed grabbing his backpack and running to the car.

_In the Car_

"Okay. Rules for at school or in are not New Jersey in public. You are known as Leo Kirkland-Jones. You were living with your UNcle Matthew, but came to spend 7 months with me since me and your mother divorced, then you are going back to her place. She is currently living with your Uncle Matthew. You are 9 years old. You do what the teachers tell you to do. In History you are expected to answer every question you know the answer to. If you are asked how you know all of this, you are to say that your Uncle was a history professor at HU in Canada. You are expected to get good grades. You are not allowed to miss an assignment, and you must pass all tests. You cannot talk back to the teachers. If the the teacher makes a mistake in history, however, you are allowed to correct him or her. If they have a problem with it, tell them to talk to me. The teachers are aware that you are the state of New Jersey, and that I am the country of England. That, however, does NOT mean you can use our titles to manipulate them. Understood?" England asked after he finished explaining the rules.

"Yes Father," New Jersey said.

"Okay. I will pick you up later. Have a good first day of school Leo!" england called as Leo was walking into the school.

"See you Father. You have fun also!" New Jersey called back.

_5 Minutes Later_

Leo walked into his first class of the day- History. He was a bit nervous. After all i was his first day of school. Ever.

"Good morning. Class, today we have a new introduce yourself young man," said the teacher, who, ironically, looked like Ukraine.

"Hello. I am Leo. Nice to meet you guys," Leo said shyly.

"Well Leo, you can sit next to Jason. Jason raise your hand please. I am Mrs. Behnke. I hope you like this class Leo," Said Mrs. Behnke.

_a half hour later_

"Now who can tell me why Alaska is a part of America, but is attached to Canada?" asked Mrs. Behnke. "Leo?"

"Well ma'am it was originally a part of Russia. America bought the land because Canada was, and still is, under the control of another country. That is why, even though it is attached to Canada, Alaska belongs to America," Leo explained.

"Good job Leo. Can you tell me waht the East part of Germany was called when it was controlled by Russia?" Mrs. Behnke asked.

"Yes ma'am. It was called Prussia. Now there is a New Prussia in Canada and talk about it breaking off and becoming its own country. Many countries think this good, but some do not," Leo stated matter of factly.

"Can you tell me how Korea became North and South?" she asked. It was starting to sound like she was trying to find something he didn't know.

"There was a war about how the government should be run. So Korea split into North and South, with two different forms of government," Leo said as the others all stared at him in shock.

"Dude. How do you know all of that?" Jason asked Leo. Jason had blond hair and bright violet eyes, with pale skin. For some reason Leo felt comfortable around Jason. It was wierd considering that Jason was human.

"I lived with my Uncle Matthew and my Mom in Canada. He used to be a history professor at HU in Canada. I will be going back in about 7 months," Leo replied nonchalantly.

"Why not stay here?" asked a blond girl with sparkling green eyes.

"Piper! Don't just butt in to my conversations! Now he won't tell me!" Jason exclaimed a bit upset.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Everyone will know eventually. Nothing ever remains a secret for long. Anyway. My parents are divorced. My mom lives in Canada with my Uncle Matthew. Her name is Alice Jones," Leo said.

"Who is your dad?" Piper asked curiously.

"My father is Arthur Kirkland," Leo answered.

"No way! Your dad is head of the government Arthur Kirkland?!" yelled a girl with long black hair, mocha colored eyes, and freckles everywhere.

"Yes. And who might you be?" Leo asked the girl.

"Lena. Lena Walker," She said in a snotty way.

"I know that name! Is your dad Mark Walker?" asked Leo.

"Yes. How do you know that?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"I hired him last month," Leo said.

"How? Your 9, for gods sake!" Piper almost yelled.

"Well… can I trust you guys not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you?" Leo asked.

"Yes," the three said together.

"So you are my friends?" Leo asked.

"Yes," they said again.

"Here it goes. Well to start I am 9 but I have adult responsibilities. I am American and British. I have two dads and no moms, and at least 49 siblings-" Leo started but was cut of by Jason.

"How is that possible?" Jason asked confused.

"Don't freak. I am not supposed to tell anybody this. I am a state- New Jersey to be exact. My dads are countries. Alice is actually America or as you know him, Alfred F. Jones. Then right now I am living with my Father, England/Britain/Great Britain/United Kingdom pick one, or as he is more commonly called by humans, Arthur Kirkland," Leo said.

"Wow. We are friends with a state and my dad works for him," Lena said shocked.

"Oh no. He doesn't work for me. He works for my dad- America not England. I do most of the hiring and firing for him," Leo clarified.

**Hope you liked it. I will try to update tomorrow and Sunday. I think I will only update on the weekends.**

**Please review/favorite/and or follow.**


	4. Hectic First Day Part 2

Hiiro Kira: Japan would you do the honors of saying the disclaimer?

Japan: Sure Kira-Kun.*turns to camera* Hirro Kira does not own Hetaria or the characters. She onry owns the states, territories, provinces, and cities in this story argon with the story prot. Sayonara.

Hiiro Kira: Thank you Japan-sama!

Chapter 3: Hectic First Day Part 2 _

_"Oh no! He doesn't work for me He works for my dad- America not England. I do most of the hiring and firing for him," Leo clarified._

"Leo? What class do you have next?" Jason asked at the end of class.

"Um... Math. With Mr. Henderson," Leo answered looking at his schedule.

"We do too! By the way, my last name is Williams. Piper's is Patricks. And, as you know, Lena's is Walker. Nice to meet you Leo Kirkland-Jones!" Jason said as the bell rang.

_3 Hours Later_

"Now it is time for lunch! Come on! You have to meet the others!" Piper yelled as her and Leo left the Life Science room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Wait up!" Leo yelled as Piper ran ahead.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited," Piper squealed.

_In the Lunch Room_

"Well, this is Ralph, Mimi, Cindy, and-" Piper started but was cut of by Leo.

"Peter," Leo growled to the blond- haired, blue- eyed boy in a sailor suit. He ignored Ralph, who had short brown hair and hazel eyes, Mimi, who has long red hair and grayish eyes, and Cindy, who had medium length blond hair and green eyes.

"Leo," said a smirking Peter.

"So you know each other?" Jason asked as he and Lena came up to the table.

"Yes. Peter is my Uncle," Leo said as he glared at Peter.

"What?" Piper asked shocked.

"That's right. How is you dad doing?" Peter asked.

"Fine. Nat that it concerns you. Father told me not to talk to you," Leo sneered. His new friends didn't know he could act like this. As he continued talking to Peter, he forgot the others were there.

"Why would my brother say that?" Peter asked with mock hurt.

"Because you are a lying piece of scum, you twit! If father knew you were here, he never would have let me come!" Leo yelled.

"Don't be rude like Arthur," Peter scolded.

"Why not? My last birthday present form you was a nest of fire ants, ANGRY fire ants!" Leo screamed drawing attention to them.

"It was a joke!" Peter retorted.

"Tell that to Lucas! It took him 4 days to get them out of the house!" Leo shouted.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled.

"That doesn't cut it! When I was in the hospital everyone was there except you! Tino and Berwald told me it was because, and I quote you told them 'I don't care what happens to him'! How do you think that makes me feel?! My own uncle doesn't care if I live or die!" Leo ranted.

"Calm down Leo! PETER get away from him! NOW!" someone yelled from the doors.

"Let us through! We are his family!" someone else yelled.

Leo spun around. He was shocked at what he saw.

"Dad! Father! Uncle! Brother! Sister! What are you doing here? Wait... Gilbert? Is that you?" Leo yelled out to them.

"Leo!" they all yelled as they hugged him.

"Zoie. What did you do to get them all here? How did you know to come here?" Leo asked confused.

"I felt it. You know that if one of you gets in trouble, hurt, or angry, I know about it," Zoie said.

"OH MY GOD! It is THE Arthur Kirkland! And Alfred F. Jones! And Matthew Williams! And Gilbert Bleshidmet!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Yes it is ma'am. Nice to meet you. I will talk to you in a second. I have to talk to my little brother first," Arthur said as he turned to face Peter.

"Okay," Cindy said.

"Now Peter. Get. Away. From. My. Son!" Arthur said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Peter Kirkland do as I say. Now!" Arthur yelled.

"WHY?" Peter yelled back.

"I will call the twins, Vlad, and Lukas if you don't," Arthur threatened.

"They don't scare me," Peter scoffed.

"How about I call Tino and Berwald? Perhaps Ludwig and Lovino? Or maybe Ivan and Natalia? Or I could call all of them plus Rodrich, Elisiveta, Yao, Kiku, Katasha, Veliciano, Mathis, Emil, and Heracleus?" Arthur said.

"You wouldn't!" Peter hissed.

"I would. Alfred, Matthew, Rick, Zoie, and Gilbert are already here. Matthew has his hockey stick. And Gilbert is seconds away from calling Antonio and Francis. You know what will happen if those 3 are together." Arthur stated with a smirk.

"Fine! I'll even transfer schools! Just don't call them!" Peter yelled shivering.

"Good. Bye Peter. I hope you start behaving so we can see you again someday," Arthur smirked.

"Whatever," Peter mumbled grabbing his stuff and leaving.

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next will be longer. I promise. Please follow/review/and/or favorite.**

**Hiiro Kira: Until-**

**Romano: SHUT UP TOMATO BASTARDO!**

**Spain: But Roma!**

**Hiiro Kira: STOP! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP! CAN I HAVE ONE PEACEFUL CLOSING?!**

**Romano and Spain:...*leave the room***

**Hiiro Kira: Finally! Anyay, as I was saying. Until next time! Tsunder for life!**


	5. Meeting the Family

**Hiiro: Sorry for the late update! I was really busy the last few weeks between family and school.**

**New Jersey: Just get ton the story already you slow poke.**

**Hiiro: But someone has to so the disclaimer!**

**Jason: I will! Hiiro Kira does not own Hetalia or the countries or their human names. She only owns the plot, states, territories, provinces, an cities in this story.**

**Hiiro: Thank you Ont- Oww!**

**New Jersey: NOT YET! DON"T GIVE THE SECRET AWAY BEFORE YOU WRITE THE CHAPTER! IDOIT! **

**Hiiro: Sorry! But did you have to step on my foot?!**

**New Jersey: No. I just felt like it.**

**Hiiro: Hey! *chases New Jersey out of the room***

After Peter had left Arthur spun around and looked at Leo.

"Your okay? He didn't make you tell people things?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine Father. He didn't make me say anything. But... I did tell Lena, Jason, and Piper about us," Leo said. "Sorry Father. I broke the rule."

"Who are they?" Alfred asked.

"My friends. This is Lena Walker- Mark Walker is her dad so she would have found out eventually. This is Piper Patricks. And this Is Jason Williams," Leo introduced his friends. "The others are Mimi, Ralph, and Cindy."

"Wait. Williams? Mattie... that's your last name," Alfred said.

"Jason? You look like... Birdie... I think we found him," Gilbert declared.

"Me too Gil. Me too," Matthew said.

"What are you taking about?" Jason asked confused.

"Jason, who are your parents?" Leo asked his friend.

"I don't know. I was put in an orphanage. I never knew my parents. All I know is what I was told," Jason stated.

"And what was that boy?" Zoie asked.

"My name, that I came from Canada, am part German, and that my dad was albino," Jason explained.

"Yeap. It's him Uncle," Leo said with a smile on his face.

"Can you 3 leave us for a second, please?" Gilbert asked Ralph, Mimi, and Cindy.

"Sure sir," The three said in unison.

"Thank you," Gilbert said as they walked away.

"Now. Since you already know, we would like you to call us by our real names. Call me New Jersey, Arthur is England, Alfred is America, Matthew is Canada, Gilbert is Prussia, Zoie is Wisconsin, and Rick is Texas," Leo told his friends.

"Okay. Why were you guys talking about Jason like that?" Lena asked pointing to a confused looking Jason.

"Jason... you are Ontario," Canada said after Jason was back to normal.

"WHAT?!" Jason yelled.

"You are our son. Like New Jersey is America and England's son. You are a territory," Prussia explained.

"R-really? I have a family?" Jason asked, once again shocked.

"Yes. Looks like we're cousins Jason. You can tell us to call you Jason if you want," New Jersey said.

"Thanx Jersey. So please call me Jason," Jason said, glad that he didn't have to be called by something different.

"Okay son. Time to meet the rest of the family," Gilbert said.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Leo and Jason yelled to their friends as they walked away.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Piper and Lena yelled after their friends.

_A few hours later_

"Thank god! I though I would never be this happy to see the World Meeting Hall,' new Jersey said. He was in a car with Jason, America, England, Prussia, and Canada. They dropped Wisconsin and Texas off at home.

"Well Jason, are you ready to meet your family?" Prussia asked.

"I think so. New Jersey- Can I still call you Leo?" Jason asked.

"Yes you can Jason," New Jersey said.

"Thanx. Leo, while I meet them, could you stay by me? You know, to have someone I know and trust by me?" Jason asked.

"Sure Jason. Thank you for trusting me," New Jersey said.

"Well then. Let's get going," Jason said.

_In the meeting room_

"Wow. Leo how can you stand this?" Jason asked. " It is so overwhelming."

"You get used to it. especially if you grew up with it. Come on. Let me introduce you to everyone," New Jersey said. "But first I have to make an announcement."

New Jersey grabbed a chair and stood on it. He waited 10 minutes for it to quiet down. It never did. He got impatient and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everybody! You all know me as New Jersey and know my human name is Leo. But I don't want multiple names anymore. So from now on I want you all to call me Leo. Some of you may not understand and think it has never been done beforeyou are about to meet someone who it has happened to. His name is-" Leo was cut off.

"Leo! Help!" Jason yelled.

"Jason! France! PUT HIM DOWN!" Leo yelled, spinning around and jumping off the chair.

"But why mon ami?" France asked.

"Please! Put him down!" Leo begged.

"What if I say non?" France asked.

"I vill have to kill you," Prussia said.

"Why?" France asked confused.

"Jason is mien son," Prussia stated.

"Okay. I will. But one question- Why does Leo care?" France asked.

"Si, why do you care? You only meet him this morning, si?" Spain asked.

"Umm... I don't want to answer that. Introduction time. Jason the one who lifted you up was France, the Spanish speaking one is Span. The man hanging onto the other man is Italy, the man he is hanging onto is Germany- your uncle. The man pouting behind Spain is Italy's twin Romano. The man with the scarf is Russia. The big breasted girl is Ukraine. the girl next to her is Belarus. The 3 shivering people are Estonia- the tallest, Lithuania- the middle one, and Latvia- the smallest. The one with the katana is Japan. The tall one that looks like a girl is China. The twins next to China are North and South Korea. The one holding the panda is Hong Kong. The blond whose hair looks like a dirty q-tip is Netherlands. The girl next to him is Belgium. The man by the piano is Austria. The girl next to him is Hungry. The man that is sleeping is Greece. The one with the mask is Turkey. The tall intimidating one is Sweden. The little one next to him is Finland. The one with the puffin is Iceland. The one with orange hair is Denmark. The one _strangling _Denmark is Norway. The man with the koala is Australia. And the little girl next to him is the micro-nation Wy. That is everyone. Now let's go back to school," Leo said.

"Okay. I just want to leave this nut house," Jason agreed.

"Father? Can you bring us back to school?" Leo asked England.

"Sure Leo. Come on Jason. Get in the car. I think you should get back to your friends," England said to the two.


	6. Finding Out Part 1

**Hirro Kira: Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy. I will post another chapter tomorrow because I won't be able to this weekend.**

**America: Lazy.**

**England: Like you can talk. You pain in the arse.**

**America: Shud up.**

**England: Wanker.**

**America: Jerk!**

**England: Twit!**

**Hirro Kira: STOP! I just want to have you guys fight ONE F***ING TIME! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?!**

**America/England: No. *walk away and start fighting again***

**Hirro Kira: Anywho...**

(Back at school)

"Well... No one is out here, so can you answer a question Leo?" Jason asked.

"Sure. What is it Jason?" Leo asked back.

"Well, I thought about what Spain, or is it Antonio?, said. Why _do _you care so much about me? We only met a few hours ago after all." Jason rambled.

"It's kinda embarrassing. But... I care because I like you. I know it's weird because we just met and we are both boys. But that's what happens to our kind. When we see someone we like, we instantly develop feelings for them. I think. I can't control it either." Leo attempted.

"It's not that weird. And I say that because it happened to me." Jason said.

"Really? Who?" Leo asked sounding, depressed. Jason caught the depression in Leo's voice.

"Yes really. With you." Jason said. To prove it, Jason kissed Leo. "Come on. Let's go find Mimi, Cindy, Ralph, Lena, and Piper."

"Sure. We need to call them something like the gang though. I am getting tired of saying all their manes all the time." Leo stated. Then they went to class, even if there was only one class left in the day.

_ After the last class_

"Call your dad's. Ask if you can stay by my place for as long as school is in." Leo told Jason.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Jason said as he took out his phone.

"Okay. Spill. What is going on between you two?" Lena asked Leo wen Jason was out hearing range.

"Nothing. We share a secret, and he needs a place to stay. A place where he doesn't need to worry about his secret." Leo explained to his friends.

"Really? Is that why, since you got back, you have been holding hands whenever you can?" Cindy asked.

"No Cindy. That is not why we were holding hands. It is because he was almost molested. So he needs comforting." Leo said.

"WHAT?!" his friends asked/shouted in unison.

"Our uncle Francis. He is perverted. Gilbert, Jason's dad, Had to threaten him before he let Jason go." Leo said calmly. "Nothing new."

"What do you mean 'Nothing new'?!" Mimi all but yelled.

"Francis does it to everyone. He even did it to me. So I am not surprised." Leo stated.

"He molested you?!" Piper asked.

"He tried to. Dad got in the way and beat him up." Leo said. Just then Jason got back.

"Telling them about Francis, Leo?" Jason asked.

"Yep." Leo confirmed. Their friends noticed how happy they were when they were near each other.

"Well Father said yes and so did Papa. So it looks like I am staying with you for a while Leo. Hope Arthur is okay with it." Jason commented.

"Don't worry. He will be. He understands these things. He _is _of the wisest people I know. And look! He must understand it or I wouldn't be here." Leo stated.

"Okay. I won't worry." Jason said. Then he kissed Leo. On the lips. In front of their friends.

"Your just like your father when it comes to this." Leo complemented Jason.

"Thank you. How I _love_ to be compared to the BTT." Jason said sarcastically. Then he and Leo laughed.

"I thought you said there was nothing going on. :l" Ralph said.

"I was waiting for Jason to tell you. He _has_ been your friend for longer than I have. It's only for that he tell you." Leo argued.

"Leo! Jason! Come on! Alfred is at the house! He wants to talk to you two!" England yelled from the parking lot.

"Coming Father! Bye guys! See ya tomorrow." Leo said. As he and Jason walked towards England's car everyone was whispering about Leo's dad being _the _Arthur Kirkland, and Jason being lucky enough to go see there house. And that Alfred F. Jones wants to talk to the pair.

_At England's house_

"I felt it!" America yelled.

"Felt what Dad?" Le asked.

"Your feelings for each other! I felt it! So did Canada, Prussia, and Iggy! You two have a lot of explaining to do." Alfred ranted.

"So what Dad? We like each other. We can't control it. We just do. We realized when we got back to school. There is nothing to explain. We kissed twice and held hands. That's it." Leo said irritated.

"Calm down Leo. He is just worried about you. But Sir, please know that I would never hurt Leo, or make him do things he doesn't want to." Jason said calming both Leo and America.

"America. I believe him. He is not his Father. He might remind me of him sometimes, but he is not P  
Prussia." England said.

"You got that right Father." Leo said.

"What do you mean son?" England asked confused.

"His kisses are like Prussia's." Leo stated.

"And how would you know that, may I ask?" America asked (nearly yelled) angrily.

"At my first World Meeting. When you left me alone with him he kissed me. It wasn't bad. I just don't like Prussia like that. I never did. I don't think I ever will." Leo answered shamefully.

"Oh. Then this is my fault. All of this is my fault." America said.

"No. It's not your fault Dad. 1) It's not a problem. nothing went wrong, 2) this has nothing to do with Prussia. Even if it was your fault, I wouldn't mind." Leo said.

"Come on Alfred. Let's leave them alone for a bit." England said.

"Okay Iggy. Whatever you say." America said walking after England.

"Let's go to out room." Leo said. "Hope you don't mind sharing a bed."

"Not at all Leo. Not at all." Jason smiled as he said it.


	7. Explainations

**Hiiro Kira: YO! Here is the new chapter. Sorry I will not be updating this story for a few weeks after this. I am going to Washington D.C. I will update The Hunters of Fiore next within the week. Just thought I would let you know.**

**America: Yay! Your visiting D.C.! Tell him I said hi!**

**D.C.: Dad... I'm right here. *sweat drops***

**America: When did you get here?!**

**Hiiro Kira: He was here the whole time. Anywho... here's the story! Enjoy!**

"Leo! Jason! Wake up! Time for school! America just left!" England yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming Father!" Leo yelled back. He and Jason came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. Aside from eating breakfast, they were ready for school.

"Eat up. America gave us some pancakes and syrup that Canada made." England told the two as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes! Uncle Canada make awesome pancakes!" Leo exclaimed.

"Really? I never had pancakes before." Jason said. "Are they good? They look really good."

"They are. Here try some." England said putting some on there plates.

"Wow. That is good. Papa knows how to cook." Jason said.

"Prussia thinks so too." Leo snickered.

_at school_

"So is this really only your second day of school EVER?" Jason asked.

"Yes it is. Before I met you I was kind of nervous about it. I found it weird to feel that way at first, but now I know why." Leo confessed.

"Why is that?" Jason asked.

"I really only feel comfortable around others like us. It was weird for me because I didn't know you were one of us yet." Leo stated.

"How sweet. I'm glad that I am like you Leo." Jason said.

I feel the same way. Now. Should we tell the others how this happened?" Leo asked.

"Sure. But we tell them together. Like we should be. Always." Jason Agreed.

"Forever. Let's go find them." Leo said.

_after 1st hour in a deserted closet_

"So let me get this straight. You like each other but can't control it?" Mimi asked.

"Yes. And because we have each met and every other country, state, territory, and province, I think we are like Zio Romano." Leo clarified.

"Zio?" Jason asked.

"Romano?" The others asked.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later Jason. As for you guys. Romano is Southern Italy, or Italy Romano Lovino Vargas. Twin of Northern Italy, or Italy Feliciano Vargas. Only Feliciano takes the name Italy so that it is less confusing. Romano is also known by others as Mafia Italy, Mean Italy, Rude Italy, Sassy Italy, Sexy Italy, Bad boy Italy, Handsome Italy, Angry Itlay, Roma, Romanito, Lovi, Lovino, Lovinito, Tomato, Tomatito, or, as I claa him, Zio Romano, which means Uncle Romano. The names differ depending on who you talk to." Leo explained.

"Wow." Jason said.

"What do you mean like him?" Ralph asked.

"Most of our kind like multiple of us and never settle down like Scotland, or Alistor Kirkland. Others like multiple people and eventually settle down like America, Alfred, and Prussia, Gilbert, and Spain, Antonio Fernandez Carrido. And then you have the people like Canada, Mathew, and Romano who only like one person even if they deny it *cough* Romano *cough*." Leo explained.

"So... Does that mean you will have kids together?" asked Cindy.

"Yes. It always happens. Even if the pair is only like each other for a little while. That is how cities., states, provinces, territories, micro-nations, and countries/empires are formed." Jason said.

"How did you know that?" Leo asked surprised.

"Father told me. Your father- Iggy." Jason stated.

"You two must have gotten close fast." Piper announced.

"Yes. We did." Leo smiled.

"I always thought you would be with me Jason. Maybe if you change your mind about Leo it could still happen." Lena said.

"Fat chance." Jason scoffed.

"Why?" Lena whined.

"Even if I stop liking Leo, witch will never happen, we can't. It is not possible. It will kill you. I am not human. I can't die or get hurt unless my territory dies, or it is by the hand of my kind. And a relationship with a human always gets them killed. Right Leo?" Jason explained.

"Right. Joan of Arch learned that the hard way with France, uh... Francis Bonnefoy." Leo said.

"You mean she died because of a relationship with the country she is from?" Piper asked.

"Uh..."

**HI! Hope you liked it. I will post a few more chapters this week as well to make up for all the updates I missed. I will also update my other story _The Hunters of Fiore_. I am open to suggestions on chapter themes for that story. **

**IMPORTANT!**

**I am making a poll. It is on my page but you can also submit an answer through the review box. Here it is.**

**Do you want me to make a story of one-shots for Hetalia pairings? **

**a) yes**

**b) no**

**If yes, should I make it:**

**a) by myself**

**b) open to suggestions**

**If you chose option B, what should the regulations be? [you tell me no options, this is an OPINION question]**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Important(ish)

Hiiro Kira here! Sorry I haven't been updating. I have a lot of stuff going on lately. I will try to update soon. Thanx. It means a lot that you read my stories. I don't mean to be a bad author, but I just really busy.


End file.
